Many vehicle drivers prefer to use the passenger seat of their car to temporarily place objects such as letters, handbags, cellular phones, books, take-out food containers and bags, and small boxes. When objects are placed on the passenger seat of a vehicle, such objects often fall onto the floor in front of the passenger seat. This occurs, for instance, when the driver applies the brake or accelerates. Small items such as pens, cards, and combs, are likely to slip to the side of the seat in places where the items are hard to retrieve. This is particularly a problem with seats made of leather and imitation leather which have a somewhat slick surface. Computers and other delicate items are likely to be damaged during the fall from the seat to the floor.